


Bite me

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Ryan Bergara, Caught, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, No actual sex just dudes being dudes if you catch my drift, Ryan is Horny, Ryan is whiny in bed sorry not sorry, Ryan likes to bite, Ryan really likes Shane’s cologne, Scratching Kink, Smut, Top Shane Madej, Wrote this at 5am so, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nope. No. This is not happening.Absolutely not thinking about jacking off in my best friends bed while he’s out getting drinks with our coworkers-The thought certainly did not cross my mind at all.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 251





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but dirty nonsense and I regret nothing.

Nope. No. This is not happening. 

Absolutely  _ not _ thinking about jacking off in my best friends bed while he’s out getting drinks with our coworkers- 

The thought certainly did  _ not  _ cross my mind at all. 

I’m sitting on my bed in the hotel room, sitting cross legged on top of the sheets, rubbing my legs together like a horny teenager, my hard-on pressing against my jeans just  _ begging  _ for attention. Every ounce of my being wanted to just whip it out right then and there and-

_ Nope- not thinking about that _ .

But Shane has been out awhile- he could be back any minute now. I could just hop in the shower and hurry up and get off before he gets back and yet- 

His bed is  _ empty _ and it’s got that pillow he always brings with him on overnight trips. The one that smells like his cologne, and he just started using this new one that smelled so damn good-

_ God help me. _

I keep rubbing my legs together, the friction of my thighs through my jeans feeling like  _ heaven.  _ I let out this little pathetic sound, a whine from deep in my throat. My hands ached to just  _ touch _ and  _ feel  _ and yet here I was doing absolutely  _ nothing.  _

I dug my fingernails into the sheets, savoring the way they drug against the fabric. I thought about how they might feel scratching against someone’s skin- leaving hot red marks-

“Fuck-“ I gasped out loud to myself. Finally giving in and reaching for my zipper. I fumbled with the damn thing, filthy thoughts racing through my head, reminding me yet again of my unpleasant prepubescent years.  _ Ew.  _ Eventually I got the damn thing open and just wrapped my hand around my clothed cock- 

“A-ah!” I couldn’t help but gasp, It was like static electricity, burning through me. God being single for this long has really done it’s damage- I could probably get off like this, just rubbing myself through my boxers. The thought was tempting- 

But my eyes flicked back to that pillow and fuck- 

No- that would be wrong. He’s my friend. Friends don’t jack-off in their friends beds. That’s pretty much an unspoken rule of friendship- 

But his cologne always smelled so good- whenever I got a whiff of it while we were out I just went a little bit mad...

You know I don’t have to cum  _ on  _ his bed-

Next thing I knew I was scrambling across the room, kicking off my jeans as I stumbled into his bed, grabbing his pillow and burying my face into it, breathing in the scent like the horny little disaster I was. I reached again for my clothed cock, pawing myself through the fabric and whining into the pillow, trying to muffle my little sounds that escaped my lips. The desperation that clawed at me was more then I could take. I found myself laying back, pressing the pillow to my face and continuing to just rub myself- 

Ahaha-  _ fuck. _

I bit into the fabric of the pillow, imagining it was someone real, that my teeth were sinking into someone’s delicate skin- leaving bruise after bruise. I released it from the grip of my teeth and slid it down, pressing the pillow against my crotch. I closed my eyes, taking in one last breath as a morally adept man before grinding my hips into the pillow-

I let out this harsh gasp, before whining again and bucking more into the pillow.  _ My best friends _ pillow, pressing it firmly against my clothed cock. Each thrust of my hips felt like pure bliss. I turned my head and bit into his sheets, breathing the smell of that fucking  _ amazing  _ cologne that’s been driving me wild and for a moment I was in  _ heaven.  _

“Well then-“ 

I froze still, this terrible feeling sinking into my gut. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck- _

I opened my eyes slowly, spitting out the sheets from my mouth and turning my head, face flushed as I looked up to find- 

_ Fuck.  _

Shane was standing, bottle of beer in hand. He was leaned against the door, looking at me with this almost… nonchalant expression. His eyes looked me up and down, falling on the pillow tucked between my legs before darting back up to meet my gaze. Cocking an eyebrow as if ask- 

“ _ Well?” _

I sat for a moment, trying to come up with some type of heterosexual explanation for what was going on here. But my mind of course drew a blank. 

“Uh- sorry?” I croaked, offering this hoarse chuckle that quickly died in my throat as he set his beer down, sliding his hands in his pockets. He looked so casual, standing there and staring at me like he didn’t just catch me humping his pillow like a 12 year old boy. 

“I mean- if you liked the pillow that much you could have just asked for it” 

I just about choked. 

“I mean it’s not-“ I was sitting up now, hating how exposed I was, all spread out like that for him to see. Thank  _ god  _ I had kept my boxers on. “It’s not the pillow it was just the cologne-“  _ Is that weirder? I don’t think it can get any weirder.  _ “I mean- I liked the smell-“ I trailed off, words slipping off into nothingness, as I gaped up at Shane, feeling unbearably small beneath him. 

“Oh- I see-“ His eyes narrowed just barely. It was hard to read expression. It always was. I thought about getting getting off the bed, grabbing my pants. But I felt like a deer in headlights. Caught in the act-

“Look I’ll uh- get you a new pillow” I blurt out. 

“I mean- you don’t have too.” Shane says, his voice getting a bit quieter. 

My face started heating up. 

“I mean I did- you know-“ 

“I mean it’s not like you finished or anything so like-“ He shrugged. “no harm done.” 

“I mean-“ I paused. The tension in the room was palpable. “I guess so-“ 

“Yep” His lips popped on the “p”. 

We both stood there for a moment. The silence hanging heavily over the room, nearly suffocating me as I sat fiddling with a stray string of fabric on his pillow. Then I realized that was probably weird, and this whole thing was weird and- 

I’m still not wearing any pants. 

I spun around and reached off the side of the bed, shuffling around for my jeans among the pile of other laundry we had both thrown on the floor. I could feel his eyes burning into my back, which certainly wasn’t helping with the absolute  _ shame  _ burning through my very being at the moment. God I’m never going to be able to look at him again- he’s going to think I’m gay- 

_ Am I?  _

No- 

_ Well- _

Fuck it there’s better times to figure that out.

I’m about to put on my jeans when I hear him clear his throat. I stiffen up, dreading whatever he was about to say next-

“You could- if you wanted to.” He sounded unsure.  _ Scared.  _ I don’t know if I’ve ever heard him sound like that before in my time of knowing him-

“Could- could what?” I turned to face him, chest constricting at his expression. He was flushed, hands obviously balled up in his pockets, deathly tense. 

“Finish- you didn’t-“ he licked his lips, which looked unbearably dry now that I’m looking at them. “You didn’t get the chance too-“ 

My soul must have left my body in that very moment. I could hear the pearly gates open- Gabriel’s horn was blaring in the back of my mind I could  _ see the light- _

“Or not if you don’t want to- that would be-“ he started quickly-

“Weird” I finished, swallowing hard. “Yeah that would be-“ I laughed, the sharp uncomfortable kind. “Super weird-“ 

“Not as weird as you jacking off in my bed-“ he countered.

“Well no technically I wasn’t  _ jacking off  _ in your bed I was just-“ I couldn’t say it. My face was burning. 

“Well I’m just saying if you’re gonna do it you mind as well finish-“ He shrugs, as if that’s a normal thing to say. 

“And you’re supposed to.. what?” I was breathless, taken aback by the absurdity of the situation. “Like- leave the room or something? Dude I’m not that horny I can go do it somewhere else-“  _ you’re horny enough to hump a friends pillow-  _

“No I mean-“ He interjected, my thoughts, cutting off my self ridicule. “I could watch- if you want” 

_ I could watch.  _

“Watch me...jack off?” My voice cracked. I could see him smile just a bit at that. I tried to pretend that didn’t make my dick twitch- 

“No I mean- what you were doing before.” He wouldn’t meet my eyes, he looked unbearably bashful. 

“Oh-“ 

Now this is not what I was expecting out of this evening. 

“If you want” He said again. Now boy did that raise some questions. 

Did I want that? Did I want my best friend to see me get off on his bed while grinding against his pillow? If I was a normal, completely straight man with a good set of morals I would have said no. But yet here I was- having to ponder whether or not I was willing to cross this boundary. I mean my life is pretty damn weird but this-

_ This is weird.  _

“You won’t tell anyone?” I find myself whispering. The fact that that’s my only question is an answer in of itself. 

“Not if you won’t-“ 

Now I really feel like a teenager again. 

Shane’s sitting on the bed now, across from me. He’s staring at me expectantly. Waiting patiently for me to make a decision. I think maybe things won’t be so odd between us if I just stopped here. But then I looked again at my discarded jeans on the floor and realized that we had already gone past that point. 

I swung my legs back over on the bed. Lingering for a moment- unsure. Then I felt a hand on the back of my head and I jumped-

“Easy Bergara- C’mere” 

Then he was nudging me down, laying my head down onto his thigh, so I curled on my side around the pillow. My heart was thundering in my chest in a way that I wish it wouldn’t. I couldn’t seem to move until Shane stuck his fingers in my hair, long  _ long  _ fingers trailing their way through my scalp. 

I whined again, feeling myself twitch. I instinctively reached down and gave myself a squeeze, sighing in relief. I felt Shane’s grip in my hair tighten and I gasped- just barely. He loosened his grip and continued with his petting. 

It all felt  _ way _ too good.

I grabbed the pillow again, sliding it between my legs. I started to gently rub up and down on it, building up the heat. I started to pant, mouth opening just barely, tongue poking out between my lips. 

“That’s good Ryan- go on-“ 

Then Shane was talking, in this soft delicate voice and  _ man _ that did things to me. I started to move a bit faster. Biting my lip to surprise the little whines that built up in my throat. 

“I bet that feels good doesn’t it? Does it feel good?” 

I nod against him, face rubbing on his thigh. Next thing I knew he was tugging on my chin, making me face up towards him. Our eyes meet and his are glazed over, dark and hungry. 

“Tell me how it feels Ryan-“ 

I stop for a moment, caught up in his eyes, the murky brown depths of them. I let out this little strangled sound, so enraptured by this demanding tone of voice- so different from his shaky feeble murmurs just minutes ago. 

I thrust again against the pillow. Looking up at him. 

“It f-feels good-“ 

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it baby-“ 

_ Baby.  _

That was a  _ lot _ . I gasp and thrust harder, pressing into the pillow with a terrible desperation pulling at my stomach. 

“It’s nice and- a-and fuck-“ I could barely stutter out. I bring my hand to my mouth to bite on, my teeth sinking into my palm, closing my eyes as the eye contact became too much. I got more quick as desperate, feeling the pre-cum start to drip against my boxers. It was all too much- all the places where I was touching Shane felt like it was on fire and he just kept talking- 

“You’re doing so good Ryan- you like biting yourself Ryan?” 

He kept saying my name, and each time he said it, it sent and electric shock through my system. I could only nod and bite down harder, hands gripping the pillow and the sheets until my knuckles turned white. 

“Ryan- look at me” 

I didn’t move, I was too wrapped up in everything- then he tightened his grip on my hair, pulling my head back. It hurt but  _ fuck  _ I liked it. A string of spit hung between my mouth and my hand, which now hung suspended in midair, unsure of where to go. 

“Ryan do you want to bite me?” 

I nodded. He tightened his grip. 

“Yes-“ I gasped. Eyes watering a bit. 

“Yes-what?” He smiled. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. 

“I want to bite you and scratch you and lick that cologne off your neck-“ I groaned. Low and desperate. 

That’s all he needed to hear. 

I was on his lap in an instant. Grinding against his leg as he pulled off his shirt. As soon as his smooth skin was exposed my mouth was on the nape of his neck, teeth sliding against the skin. His hand went to the back of my head, his long fingers back in my hair. 

“Mmm” he moaned in my ear. I bit harder and he bucked a bit beneath me. I pressed harder into him then to. Moving my mouth up his neck, pressing dark marks into every spot I could. When I got to his ear I nibbled on his jaw, making him grab a fistful of my hair again, making me moan loud and high pitched-

“Oh you like that don’t you? Being treated all rough?” He whispered against my ear, pressing his leg up against me as I moved my hips along his thigh- the heat of it almost becoming too much. I hooked my arms around him, under his arms and dug my nails into his back, earning a delighted little sound from Shane. 

“Ah- fuck Ryan-“ 

I smiled against his jaw, before moving down to his shoulder, biting hard into the skin there, sucking and pulling with my tongue. All the while my hands moved down his back, covering him in angry red lines that would be sure to be there in the morning. 

“C’mon baby I know you gotta be getting close-“ 

He wasn’t wrong, every inch of my body felt like I was on fire. I had never been this fucked up with my boxers still on in- well ever. I was getting more frantic with my movements. Abandoning the biting to now just whine and moan into his neck, my hot breath pooling against his skin. Him calling me  _ baby  _ was not doing me any favors. I started to move my head back, to get a look at the damage I had done to his neck and at the same time he had turned to look down at me. Our noses bumped together and I took a deep breath in. I could smell the beer on his breath and the cologne on his skin.

For a moment we lingered there, both breathing each other in, before colliding. It was hot and messy and  _ fucking amazing.  _ I could feel his stubble against my lips, rough and scratchy. His lips were so soft and wet and I imagined how they must feel all wrapped around-

_ One step at a time Ryan- _

Our tongues met in this frantic clash. Desperate to do as much as we could in these last few moments. I could feel that knot in my stomach build up and up- 

I cried out against his lips, loud and whiny. My hips bucking against his thigh one last time as my body shuddered to a stop. I felt his lips smile against mine as he wrapped both his hands into my hair, pulling me even closer to him. Our noses bumped together again and I bit at his bottom lip, gnawing on it as the shaking in my limbs subsided. 

“You’re a biter aren’t you?” He mumbled, as I finally pulled away from his lips. 

“Shut up-“ I mumbled, likely blushing a deep red. I looked up at him and he was staring at me with this absolutely  _ fucked  _ expression. I probably looked similarly. 

“Remind me to buy more of that cologne” 

“Oh I will-“ I grinned up at him and he leaned down, pressing his lips against my forehead. I slumped against him, laying my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a long while, his hands tracing circles in my back. 

Now this was probably going to lead to some weird shit in the future, given that I’m probably going to have some type of gay crisis in the morning and there’s no way none of our coworkers heard us from the other room but-

I breathed in deep, drinking in the scent of that damn cologne. 

That sounds like a problem for morning Ryan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no homo tho


End file.
